


a collection

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: drabbles-





	1. Deserted gas station at 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> (hopefully) a collection of drabbles/ ficlets some based off of the suggestions on [this post](https://blackgirlmagicwrites.tumblr.com/post/166505789873/specific-setting-ideas)  
> and others   
> unbeta'd  
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

Harry kicked the tire in frustration again and, shockingly, his car didn’t stutter to life, sitting cold and still like it had the first three times he’d kicked it.

He sighed and ran his hands through  his hair sitting down on the hood staring at the dark road willing Louis to hurry up. 

He felt jittery and on edge the darkened gas station casting eerie shadows and hidden eyes, goose bumps rising on his skin he rubbed his arms the night air chilling him as he looked up at the stars grouping for his phone to keep from watching the shadows.

He groaned and laid back against the windshield realizing only a few minutes had passed since he’d woken Louis up begging him to come give him a jump.

 

Harry must have dozed off leaning back, humming to drown out the sounds his mind shaped into the shadows, the crunch of tires jolting him awake he sat up, rubbing his face as Louis climbed out of his car, leaning on the hood and  yawning widely.

“What happened?” he asked voice still sleep raspy as Harry moved to pop the hood on his own car.

“I dunno.” Harry said. “It just died.”  he rubbed his arms against the cool breeze.

“Did you change the battery like you needed to?”

Harry looked away. “It’s possible I forgot.”

Louis sighed, walking over and hooking his arm around his waist pulling him snug against his side, Harry ignored the spark that ran up his spine.

“You are hopeless.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know, can you jump me?”

“I might, if you’re running on a dead battery I dunno if mine can get you going, we’ll give it go.”

He dropped his arm and Harry almost whined at the loss of warmth, watching with a pout as Louis climbed around his in backseat, untangling his jumper cables.

“Here.” he said tossing his school sweatshirt at Harry, cables tucked under his arm. “You must be freezing.”

Harry hid his smile as he slipped into it, still warm from Louis’ car heater. “You’re the best.” he murmured.

“Let’s see if we can get your car going first.” Louis said with a smirk, finally sounding more awake.

Harry hated to have called him, knowing it would be impossible for him to fall back asleep again, that was the whole reason Harry had let his mother give him her old car, having the late shift at work and Louis refusing to let him take the bus that late at night had him driving to pick Harry up at two in the morning three nights a week, Louis grades hadn’t suffered and he swore it wasn’t a problem but Harry still had felt guilty seeing his best friend deep in infomercials, dark circles under his eyes while he passed out the moment he fell into bed.

“I’m sorry for calling you.” 

Louis waved him off clipping the cables to Harry’s battery. “Don’t worry about it, I know your insurance will charge you a leg for a jump.”

“Probably and arm and a leg, seeing as it’s after hours.” Harry sighed.

“Exactly, give it a turn.” Louis said leaning over the driver door while Harry slipped his key into the ignition and twisting it.

Louis winced at the pitiful clicking sound. “Alright, hold on.”

He disappeared into his own car door dinging as he turned it over and it hummed to life.

“Ready?”

“Go for it.” Harry called twisting his key as Louis revved his engine, his car flickered dimly to life, he pressed on the gas pedal hoping to persuade it into staying on.

“How’s it?” Louis asked leaning over the door.

Harry put it into drive and it sluggishly rolled forward a few feet before fading out. “Not good.” 

Louis sighed. “It’s pointless tonight, c’mon let’s go home I’ll take you to get a battery in the morning.” 

Harry shut the door with a click, tugging on the handle to make sure it locked. “I’ll take the bus and get it, you’re already wasting too much gas on me.”

He could practically hear Louis roll his eyes as he faced him over the top of his car. “Nothing I do for you is a waste Harry, for fucks sake we’ve known each other since we were in diapers I would have thought you knew by now.”

“I hate taking from you.”

“Like you don’t work the graveyard shift to help me make rent every month, honestly Harry you pull your weight and well over, let me be a good friend.”

Harry sighed and climbed into the car, Louis following a moment later snapping his seat belt into place and tossing his jumper cables into the backseat before twisting the key still in the ignition, a loud clicking filling the silence.

Louis closed his eyes and turned over the engine again, the clicking continuing.

“Shit.”

“I’m s-”

“Don’t apologize.” Louis cut him off, waving his hand at him blindly until it made contact with his chest.

Harry bit his tongue. “Now what?”   
Louis groaned, knocking his head against the steering wheel. “Sleep here, I guess.”

“Here, here? the creepy gas station?”

“It’s not creepy, it’s just dark.”

“Lou.” Harry whined. “It’s creepy.”

“You’re scared of the dark.” Louis said, Harry heard his smirk.

“Am not.”

“Sounds like something someone who’s afraid of the dark would say.”

Harry pinched his thigh.

“Ow, I’m only joking, sheesh.” he picked up his head, sitting back and looking around. “Actually it is kinda creepy isn’t it?”

Harry leveled him with a look. 

Louis laughed, stretching to reach an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I’m serious it is creepy- it’s the shadows, you never know what’s hiding in them just out of the lights’ reach.”

“Not helping.” Harry muttered, leaning into Louis touch.

“Don’t worry, I’ll always protect you.” Louis chuckled, tugging on a curl by Harry’s ear.

Harry shook his head, looking out the window. “You can’t keep a promise like that.”

“When have I not?”

“We’re not kids anymore, Lou, things aren’t that simple.”

“The world isn’t simple Haz, it never has been and it’s never changed us. What’s going on with you?”

Harry shook his head again. “Nothing. Forget about it.”

“No.” Louis said turning in his seat to face him. “We’re not going anywhere so what’s going on?”

“Just thinking too much.”

“About what?”

Harry sighed. “You say things like that so easily-”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ll always protect me or that I’m your favorite person-”

“I will and you are.”

“But I won’t always be.” Harry said tugging on a loose string on Louis hoodie. “And there are things you can’t.”

“Says who?”

“Lou.”   
Louis frowned. “I’m serious, what happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Harry huffed, leaning his head against the window.

Louis was quiet a moment. “You remember that time we were playing around after school one day and I broke one of your mother’s favorite dishes?”

“‘Course.” Harry said, that dish had been one of a kind and only of about twenty from the company, he knew she would be heartbroken and furious with them for taking it out.

“You remember when you covered up for me?” 

“Yeah, Lou what’s your point?”

Louis flicked his nose. “My point is she knew I broke it even though you took the blame because you can’t lie. So, what happened.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Forget it.”

“Nope.” he said popping the p, his voice softening. “Who hurt you H?”

Harry shook his head, looking out the foggy window.

“Was it that guitar player you were hanging out with? The long haired one?”

It startled a laugh out of Harry. “Mitch? I just saw him last week and he’s straight.”

Louis shrugged, before snapping his fingers. “That kid you had the assignment with, what’s his name?”

Harry frowned. “Fionn?”

“Yeah, him, I didn’t trust him, looked like a heartbreaker.”

“I’m not really sure Fionn even enjoys, like social interaction.”

Louis hummed. “How about-”

“Just drop it Louis I’m serious.”

“Not until you tell me you hurt you so I can kick their ass, You don’t deserve to have your heartbroken Harry.”

Harry bit his lip staring out the window, avoiding Louis probing eyes. He sighed.

“Well I guess I’ll just make a list, how about that guy from-”

“Stop.”

“Who is it then?”

“You.” 

Louis froze and Harry’s heart dropped to his feet, he closed his eyes, forehead pressed against the cool window.

“Harry?”   
Harry let out a wet noise at the softness in Louis voice, the softness that he reserved for when he knew he was going to hurt Harry, he’d had a enough bumps and scrapes over the years he didn’t need more than one word.

“You break my heart everyday because yours isn’t mine, d’you know how  cruel you are? You call me your favorite person and promise to take care of me and call me yours when  I’ve been in love with you for half my life and every promise is like a knife.”

“ _ Harry. _ ”

“And I know you don’t mean it like that, you’re just being my best friend, you never meant to make me feel this way, it’s just the way you are with people you love I see it with your family and that- it used to be enough but now it just burns.”   
“Harry.” Louis said a little more forcefully.

“And now I’ve ruined everything we have.”

“Harry, no-”

Harry shoved out of the car, the cold air shocking his lungs as he breathed in, heart racing, wishing he could go back and shove the words back into his mouth, never start the conversation, never call Louis to pick him up, change the battery in his damn car so none of this would have happened, so he wouldn’t have ruined a life long friendship because of his stupid heart.

He heard Louis swear as he tried to get out of the car, tangled in his seatbelt and started walking.

“Harry, where are you going?” Louis called.

Harry didn’t answer, shoving his hands deeper in Louis hoodie.

“Why do you always avoid confrontation like this?”

Harry sniffed against the cool wind drying his cheeks. 

“Harry, c’mon, talk to me.” Louis grabbed his elbow.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Harry said eyes trained on his shoes. 

“I think there is.” Louis said his voice so soft and tender it made Harry’s chest ache.

“Don’t.” he said. “Don’t pity me or - or lie to me.”

Louis hand dropped from his elbow. ”Lie to you? Why on earth would I lie to you about this?”

Harry shook his head, turning away. “Because you’re kind.”

Louis was quiet. “Harry I wouldn’t lie to you about my feelings for you, I wouldn’t pretend to care more than platonically to make myself feel better, I wouldn’t ever do that no matter how much I didn’t want to hurt you, You’re my best friend you know me better than I know myself.”

Harry shook his head again. 

“God, everyone says I’m so obvious I can’t believe you really think-”

“Think what?”

“I’m anything but ass over teakettle for you.”

Harry shook his head. “You can’t be, don’t just say-”

“I’m not just saying anything Harry, the truth is I can’t remember a time I haven’t been in love with you.”

“But all those people you dated.” Harry didn’t mean for his words to be laced with contempt. 

“I could say the same.” Louis challenged, his voice softened. “I lost count of how many people told me to get over you if I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Harry whispered, catching his eye. “If you felt this way for so long?”   
Louis looked away, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. “Same reason you I suppose? Scared to lose you, in the end having you as a friend was better than not having you at all.”

Harry was quiet, turning it all over in his head, never once had he entertained the idea his feelings would be mutual. 

“All those times we were drunk and kissed you said it didn’t matter, that it didn’t count.”

Louis looked up, bottom lip wedged between his teeth.

“But it did?”

“No, but you always reciprocated and I couldn’t resist something I didn’t think I could ever have.”

“You could have had it- you still can.”

“Can I?” Louis breathed, eyes darting down to Harry’s lips. “You’ll have me? After how stupid I’ve been?”

“I haven’t been exceptionally clever either, have I?”

“They’ll have to revoke our dream team status.”

“God.” Harry dropped his head to Louis shoulder. “Have we really been that oblivious?”

Louis shrugged, hand coming up to thread into the hair at the base of Harry’s neck. “I thought I was obvious and you were just letting me down in your own way so.”

Harry lifted his head, shaking it. “This whole time.”

“I didn’t think I had a chance.” Louis admitted softly. Harry’s hand found his own, lacing their fingers together. “You’ve bloomed this last year, I kept expecting you to come home saying you’ve found love.”

“Lou.”   
“And I’d crush my heart to support your relationship, because that’s what best friends do innit? I’d have to like the guy because you loved him never knowing you were tearing me up in inside.”

Harry kissed him, just a quick peck of the lips but Louis chased after him, leaning into him.

“You won’t have to do that.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathed. “Why’s that?”

Harry smiled, nosing at Louis’ cheek. “‘Cause so long as you’ll have me I’m never gonna let you go.”

“Oh?” 

Harry hummed. “I’m already so ruined for anyone but you.”

“I’m sorry.”   
“No, you’re not.” Harry chuckled.

Louis laughed, breathless. “No, I’m not.” 

Harry kissed him again, marveling in the warmth that spread through his veins at the contact the cool air forgotten as Louis’ hand curled in Harry’s shirt, finally slipping under. Harry gasped into Louis mouth at his cold fingers on the small of his back. 

The crunch of tires broke them apart, but just barely still tight against each other as the headlights blinded them. 

“So, uh do you need a ride or this a bad time? Ed said leaning out his window with a grin.


	2. Bench/hill in the middle of the park as the sun starts to come up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of depression

He was ready to do it.  
Louis stared at the ceiling unwavering, he was going to do it. Today.  
He glanced at Harry, snoring softly and drooling slightly on his pillow, hair going every which way.  
_I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

  
 _But what if he doesn’t?_ A tiny mind goblin whispered back.

That goblin had been the reason Louis had had a ring burning a hole in his pocket for the last year.  
Ignoring the goblin, Louis rolled onto his side as Harry's alarm went off, he loved watching him wake up, loved the way he frowned and turned his face into the pillow, chasing his dream, loved the way he rolled on to his stomach, reaching out blindly for his phone to silence the alarm, the way he blinked sluggishly, not quite able to focus on Louis face.  
“Hi.” Louis whispered, brushing some hair off his face, cupping his cheek.  
Harry hummed, turning his face into Louis hand, puckering his lips against his palm.  
“You’re up early.” Harry said finally, entwining their legs together, voice gravely with sleep, cold hand falling to trace up and down the dip in Louis side. “Everything alright?”  
Louis hummed. “You going for a run?”  
Harry groaned before stretching. “Yeah.”  
“Can I come along?”  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “You want to come on my run?”  
Louis nodded.  
“You’re going to actually run at five in the morning?”  
“Oh of course not.” Louis said sitting up. “I was going to convince you to skip it and get coffee with me instead, maybe take a walk.”  
Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, pressing his lips to his hip. “Alright, then.”

Their hands bumped as they walked, the streets still mostly empty save a few early morning joggers and workaholics getting an early start to their day.  
“I’m not forgetting anything am I?” Harry asked, pulling aside his scarf as they waited for the crosswalk.  
Louis glanced at him, hand slipping into his pocket, closing briefly around the small box. “No, why would you be?”  
“I dunno.” Harry said, putting a hand on his back as they walked. “You’re twitchy.”  
“Am I?” Louis asked steering them towards a coffee stand. “I don’t think I am.”  
“Did _you_ forget something?”  
“No, not that I know of.”  
Harry hummed while Louis ordered two coffees, kissing his cheek in thanks as they walked away, clutching their cups for warmth.  
Harry paused to toss a few bills into the open case of a young kid tuning a weather beaten guitar at the edge of the park with a hushed _stay warm today, yeah?_  
“D’you think Niall’s ever going to make a move?” Louis asked as they walked the park, frost crunching under their shoes.  
“On that Shawn kid? Hard to tell. I think he’s scared.”  
“It’s obvious they’re into each other.” Louis said, hissing as his coffee burned his tongue. “I don’t see why he’d be scared.”  
“People aren’t always rational Lou.” Harry bumped their shoulders.  
“Pfft.”  
“Were you oh so clear headed when you asked me out?” Harry countered, dropping down onto a bench, the birds were waking and starting to call to one another from the trees now.  
Louis dropped down next to him. “Don’t be silly.”  
“I’m serious.” Harry chuckled, tugging his to his side with an arm around his shoulders.  
“You were different.”  
“How so?”  
Louis swallowed. “‘Cause I was literally in love with you the moment I saw you at that party.”  
“ _Well_.” Harry said, like it proved his point, “Maybe they need a little push.”  
“Meddler.” Louis snorted.  
“It’s only fair, Niall meddled more than enough for us.” adding after a moment.“You know I really had planned on staying in and studying that night.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
Harry hummed. “Nearly failed my exam because I couldn’t get my mind off a guy I met there.”  
Louis tucked his smile into his cup. “I hope he made it up to you.”  
“In more ways than you can imagine.” Harry said pressing a kiss to Louis temple. “My biggest support from that day on, no matter how hard things got.”  
Louis tucked his nose into Harry’s neck, squeezing his fingers slightly.

They rarely talked about Harry’s depression the year after graduation, it had taken a lot of time for him to get out of that place and while still having bad days he didn’t like to think about that rough year and start to their relationship as proper real adults.  
It had scared Louis, seeing him like that; realizing the loud happy boy he’d fallen in love with was the same person that could barely eat and get out of bed, that he’d always had this cloud following him, being unable to fix it and unsure how to support him without smothering. He and Harry's mother grew very close during that time, she was always there with  a hug and a cup of tea when Louis felt lost and overwhelmed   
“Where do you see yourself in ten years?” Louis asked as a jogger passed.  
“Hmm.” Harry said, far too used to Louis’ scattered thoughts. “Well, I’d like to have a better position at work, maybe a few more of our weekend trips? Spending more time with our families definitely, maybe a bigger place- a little backyard would be nice, you would be able to grow more than a few herbs and I could finally take my mum up on her aloe shoots- and two dogs.”  
“Two?” Louis asked as his heart flip flopped with how easily a future of them fell from Harry’s lips, speeding as he slipped a hand into his pocket closing around the small box .  
“Of course, studies have proven that dogs live longer, fuller lives if they have a playmate, we wouldn't want them lonely.”  
“Two dogs it is then, what type?”  
Harry shrugged, tapping the lip of his coffee. “Something stout and cuddly, we’d always say they’re not allowed on the couch but never inforce it.”  
“A rescue?”  
“That’s a given.”  
Louis smiled, leaning his head onto Harry’s shoulder.  
“What about you?”  
Louis set aside his now empty coffee cup. “I mean, same as you- better position at work, more travels, more family time, a bigger place with a backyard would be really nice- a necessity if we’ve two fuzzy kids.” Harry giggled and Louis took a deep breath. “And I’d hope to be celebrating seventeen years with you.”  
He dropped off the bench and onto one knee, pulling out the box and opening it, much more smoothly than he thought possible.  
Harry’s face froze as he looked at Louis and _God_ \- he was beautiful, cheeks pink from the cold and laughter, nose red, eyes still dancing with amusement, hair lit up from the brilliant sunrise behind him, painting him in oranges and reds, setting his curls on fire.  
“You don’t have to answer if you’re not sure.” Louis rushed. “I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you or anything. I know we haven’t talked about it very much and I’m totally content as we are but- God H- I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want two dogs and a backyard and to go gray with you, I want the good and the bad- I want all the days you can’t get out of bed and the all days you wake up laughing.  
I never want to stop falling asleep to the sound of your breathing and waking up with you, I want every inch of you for as long as I live and I want everyone to know- everyone to know you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, that I’m the luckiest person on earth because I get to love my best friend and the most beautiful person inside and out I’ve ever met and-”  
“ _Louis._ ” Harry finally unfroze, Louis mouth snapped shut. “Will you breathe long enough for me to say yes?”  
“Yes?”  
“ _Yes_ ” Harry laughed, eyes welling up. “Of course.”  
“Really?” Louis asked breathless, mind goblin stomping around.  
Harry laughed wetly and dropped to his knees with Louis, cold fingers brushing unknown tears off his cheeks. “Of course I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with you- you’re my best friend and the best person I know.”  
“I wouldn’t say all that.” Louis said thumbing at the tear tracks on Harry’s face.  
Harry rolled his eyes, grin not dampening. “It’s a good thing I will than.”  
Louis kissed him quickly, slipping the ring onto Harry’s finger, it was a perfect fit, simpler than some of the other rings he wore, picked up at antique stores or given to him by his grandparents. “I just want you as happy as you make me.”  
Harry smiled softly at him, cupping his cheek and pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t know where I’d be without you, Lou, you make me so happy. I love you so much I can’t put it in words.”  
“I love you too.” Louis whispered. “So much, with my entire heart.”  
“I can’t wait to call you husband.” Harry said hushed once they stood, leaning into Louis, the sun had breached the treeline now, warming their faces, promising a good day. “And spouse.”  
“‘t’s like a mixture of spider and mouse.”  
Harry laughed and linked their hands, another promise of a good day.


End file.
